


Complicated plans

by enchantersnight



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantersnight/pseuds/enchantersnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddie escapes from Arkham things do not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated plans

**Author's Note:**

> I could blame littlehollyleaf for this but she very kindly looked over my first ever smut fic I'd better not (thanks Holly x )

It was of course a complicated plan, certain of his detractors would call it needlessly complicated, but then they would say that (wouldn’t they Jim?) petty jealousy from those with less brain power. To cut a long story short, and spare you the tedium of all the intricate details, it involved computer hacking, lock picking, the impromptu creation of a question mark trophy and stalking a guard whose uniform would fit. After the thrill of beating him to death with his own nightstick Ed decided to purchase something to make sure he could inflict blunt force trauma on the deserving whenever he wanted. Finally there was setting a trap with the corpse of the guard now dressed as inmate D-171, walking away and then running hell for leather from the chaos left behind him.

He wasn’t expecting to be knocked out himself and unfortunately he couldn’t blame it on being dressed as a guard, as the last thing he heard was “Hello Ed old friend,” before Butch swung his weighted false hand and Ed slumped to the ground, wondering when Oswald had thrown off the pacifying conditioning and why he hadn’t known of it in time to send a ‘hope there are no hard feelings since I thought you sold me down the river’ fruit basket.

Oswald looked down at the man sprawled at his feet and remembered.

He remembered the feeling of a warm shoulder pressed against his own as they sat at the piano together weaving melodies around and over each other. He remembered the different warmth spreading slowly and inexorably south as he watched Ed slice with exquisite care into the pale trembling flesh of Mr Leonard.  
“Stop it,” Oswald snapped at himself. Such thoughts when his partner was unconscious were worthless as they could not be acted upon. In an attempt to wrest his mind from other libidinous fantasies he started to dwell on less pleasant memories. He remembered the look of disdain on Ed’s face at the sight of his little bird tarred and feathered “normally I would love to share, but to be honest, the new you is kinda freaking me out.”  
Unfortunately, Ozzie was quite enamoured of Edward’s pointed looks of disdain when viewed in other circumstances. So that particular memory only served to make up Oswald’s mind.

He would use this opportunity with Ed unconscious and at his mercy to not only take revenge for the perceived slight, which he acknowledged didn’t bother him so much any more, but also to find out which made Ed scream loudest – pleasure or pain, or (their personal favourite) that heady mixture of both.

Edward regained consciousness slowly, surfacing from hazy dreams to the dawning realisation that he was tied to a chair. He squirmed furtively and after a few minutes discovered his arms were tied by something soft in the crook of his elbows and his legs by the same behind his knees. He was also, incidentally, no longer wearing the scratchy guard’s uniform, he now appeared to be wearing a pair of silk pyjamas.  
Ed smirked to himself and was about to complain when a knife was pressed lovingly against his throat and warm breath caressed the sensitive shell of his ear. “Do you like the pyjama’s Ed?” The knife moved from his throat and delicately flicked the first button from the jacket. “Don’t get too attached.” Another two buttons pinged onto the floor. Oswald slowly drew the knife along a sleeve and Ed hissed as the cool air of the room met his bare skin. The other buttons soon joined their comrades on the floor and Oswald leaned in and kissed the silky hair that peppered Ed’s chest. Pleased with the way Edward’s breath hitched at the touch of his lips Oswald decided to move the evening’s entertainment forward faster. He drew the knife along Ed’s left sleeve and cupped the growing bulge in the so far untouched pants. Eddie groaned then yelped as the direction of the knife reversed and sliced a thin line into pale skin. Oswald closed his hand over Edward’s growing erection and sensuously ran his warm tongue over Ed’s long arm, claiming the few ruby drops of blood there. Edward bucked into his hand and tried to capture Oswald’s lips with his own, but the bindings held and he was forced to watch as Oswald drew a matching line on the opposite arm.  
Enjoying the other man’s predicament Oswald stroked Ed’s cock a few times and, making sure he was being watched, cut away a strip of fabric from below the waistband of the pants and tore the rest away, effectively turning one leg into shorts. Ed’s head hit the back of the chair and he almost mewled (although he would later deny it) when the expected cut came not to his exposed thigh but close to an aching nipple.  
“God Oswald” he managed to grate out. Annoyed that Edward was still capable of forming coherent sentences Ozzie sliced the other pant leg into shorts, and for good measure, cut a longer line onto the first bared leg before, finally, taking Edward’s straining length into his mouth. That stopped either man talking (Eddie still tried, but the sight of Oswald’s head bobbing in his lap and the feel of a covetous tongue lathering his cock at last reduced even Edward Ngyma to wordless cries.)

Unable to do much more than let himself be pleasured, Edward forgot that Ozzie might still harbour a resentment – and thus the question of pleasure or pain or both was answered when, with a final press of his tongue under the head of Ed’s cock, Oswald dug his nails into the cut on Ed’s thigh and was rewarded by a scream of pain and a mouthful of hot semen.


End file.
